Shougo Ukai
Biography He is the son of the Prime Minister of Japan, Masao Ukai. Shougo is currently a student attending the Imperial Capitol University Law School. Prior to the start of the series, he came in contact with a "cursed tome" which led him to attempt suicide by aphyxiation. This happened on the same day Tsugumi's younger brother Hitaki attempted suicide for the same reason. In order to help him recover, he reluctantly moved into the Fukurou headquarters along with his butler, Arata Kijitani. Appearance He is a young man with short dark blonde hair and light brown eyes. He is always seen wearing glasses. His everyday outfit consists of a tan-coloured shirt with a tie. A yellow ochre vest with a black collar, pockets and a ribbon is worn over the shirt. It is accompanied by a pair of brown trousers with a dark decoration on both the lower legs and brown shoes. Personality Shougo appears to be sullen and selfish, thus hindering him from getting along well with the inhabitants at Fukurou. However, there is an honest side which only Tsugumi can see, and he is not good at communicating his feelings. Relationships Tsugumi Kuze Shougo first met Tsugumi when she returned to Fukurou one afternoon after going on patrol. He had a misogynistic view of Tsugumi working at Fukurou and was very rude towards her. This caused Tsugumi to have a very bad first impression of him, but nonetheless, she responded to him with kindness. When Shougo insulted Tsugumi, she snapped back at him by rebuffing his misogynistic views, causing him to dislike her even more. However, his attitude towards Tsugumi changes after he accientally walks in on her undressing to take a bath, and he profusely apologises to her afterwards. Their relationship begins to improve when Shougo finds out that Tsugumi is the daughter from the noble Kuze family, and her reason as to why she joined Fukurou. He also allows her to be his escort to the party at "Nachtigal" in order for her to infiltrate. They eventually become more acquainted with each other during a dance. He soon develops feelings for Tsugumi after learning about Hitaki's incident and can relate to her since he also had the same experience as her brother. Since then, Shougo blushes everytime he sees Tsugumi and vows to not give up on her. When Tsugumi decided to continue working for Fukurou, he changed his mind about leaving and decided to stay as well. Arata Kijitani He is Shougo's butler who moved into the Fukurou headquarters to look after Shougo who was recuperating from the "cursed tome" incident. He deeply cares for Shougo and does his best to assist him when he can. Hayato Ozaki Shougo didn't get along with Hayato when he moved into Fukurou. However, his interaction with the other inhabitants improved thanks to Tsugumi's patience and encouragement. Trivia * His hobby is listening to music records on his gramaphone. * He can build bird houses. * He eventually learns how to cook and clean while living in Fukurou. * "U" (鵜) from Shougo's surname Ukai is "cormorant" in Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters